


No One Knows

by moontaeil_i_chil



Series: Inspired By Song Titles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hidden Relationship, Late night cuddles, M/M, Oneshot, jungwoo is willing to help with that, lucas just wants to be held, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontaeil_i_chil/pseuds/moontaeil_i_chil
Summary: Jungwoo and Lucas are in a relationship that they can't show to the public. The only alone time they get is when it's late at night, and Lucas needs help getting to sleep.[Title from the song No One Knows by Green Day]





	No One Knows

It's 3:23 AM as Lucas wanders into a dark bedroom.

It's entirely silent, save for the sounds of his socked feet pressing against the hardwood floors. It's pitch black, except for the light of a single phone screen, illuminating a face belonging to a boy with messy hair and bags under his eyes, accompanied by a soft, sleepy smile.

No words are shared between the two boys as Lucas steps further into the room with short, lazy strides, too sleepy to even consider walking faster. A few moments pass before a soft thud emits from the mattress, due to Lucas practically collapsing next to the other boy. His (secret) boyfriend, Kim Jungwoo. 

The two have been together for nearly 2 months by now, though they have been sharing flirtatious stares and hidden hugs for much, much longer. 

Yet, despite this, their relationship is still a secret. As should be common knowledge by this point, being gay isn't easy in Korea. Especially if you're in a famous Kpop group and happen to be dating another member of your team.

Lucas and Jungwoo are all too aware of this, yet they still refuse to stop seeing each other. They'd been pining after each other for so long, and now that they'd finally managed to actually get into a relationship, they weren't going to let go of one another so easily. Literally or figuratively.

Which brings us back to the situation at hand in Jungwoo's quiet bedroom. 

"Jungwoo," Lucas mutters, his face still pressed against the pillow from his aforementioned plop onto the mattress, "hold me please, I couldn't sleep." 

A situation such as this one had become sort of a routine for the two boys. Lucas would go to bed in his room, get irritable in the middle of the night, and wake up seeking his boyfriend to help him drift back into peaceful slumber. Neither of the two minded the situation. In fact, it had become something they could treasure. It was some of the only alone time the two ever got, and they drank it in as much as they could while they were living in the moment.

Jungwoo does what he always does in this situation, inching closer to Lucas and bringing his arms around the other boy. Lucas turns as he does this, tucking his head against Jungwoo's chest and nuzzling into it until he's found a comfortable position for his head. Jungwoo always thought this was the cutest Lucasism that came out when the two had their late night cuddle sessions. Because, even though Lucas is this big, broad guy whose height rivals that of the Empire State Building, he really just wants to be held. To be secure in his boyfriend's arms. Even if that boyfriend is a dwarf compared to him. 

A few minutes after Lucas found a comfortable spot, Jungwoo begins to hear soft snores emitting from the boy laying beside him. They're quiet, but comforting, and he finds himself falling asleep to the sound of them, though admittedly not before leaving a small peck on Lucas' forehead.

Oh, and whispering a hushed "I love you." even though he'll never admit that he did.


End file.
